Pups Save Steve Part 2
This is the official Pups Save Steve Part 2. Like I said, don't edit anything. The photos that have nothing to do with the Paw Patrol is here to stay, so that you can get a vivid image of what I'm talking about. Enjoy Part Two. (The Pups enter the portal, and come out to see a blocky world full of natural blocks.) Chase: "Skye! You made it! I was so worried!" (Rocky looks at his friend with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.) Rocky: "Aww, you were worried!" Chase: "For the last time, I wasn't!" (Chase blushes a light pink) Rocky: "Yeah, right, you're blushing." Chase: "What!? No I'm not!" (Chase blushes a light red) (Zuma rolls his eyes) "Guys, seriously, right now? C'mon, stop it already." Rocky: "Fine." Ryder: "OK, pups, we are in a strange place." Rubble: "What do we d---" (Just then, Ryder and the pups see a blocky figure walking by humming) Marshall: "What the--" Zuma: "What could it be?" Ryder: "It looks like...like...a....human!" Rocky: "Yeah, I guess that you're right." Ryder: "Pups, stay back here." All pups: "OK." Ryder: "Uh...hi...uh...where are we?" Steve: "What the--" Ryder: "What?" Steve: You're not...a block!" Ryder: "OK, we'll deal with that later, but where are we?" Steve: "In Minecraft." Ryder: "OK, thanks!" Steve: "You're welcome." Ryder: (Runs back to the pups) "Pups, we're in Minecraft." Zuma: "I've heard of that game before. My previous owner's son used to play it." Tundra: "What do we do?" Ryder: "Umm...Zuma! Do you know how to play it?" Zuma: "Yes. Ya gotta punch wood first." Ryder: "Wait....what?" Zuma: "Yeah." Ryder: "OK." (Walks over and punches a log, and collects it.) Rocky: "Does it hurt?" Ryder: "No." (Ryder punches about 12 logs of wood, Zuma teaches him how to get a shelter from the zombies, and they all hide out there.) (Setting changes to night, and views the inside of the shelter) Chase thinks: "If Rocky can do it, I can." (Chase moves over, and is sleeping by Skye.=, and he falls asleep.) (Its morning, and Skye wakes up, all the other pups are eating breakfast in another room, only Chase and Skye are in the sleeping room.) Skye: (Yawns) "Chase! Oh...umm..uh...good morning..heh.."(she says in a nervous tone.) Chase: "Oh..uh..hey Skye.." Skye: "Uh...thanks for...ya know...sleeping with me...." (She blushes a dark red, almost crimson color) (When Chase sees this, he blushes a dark crimson, too) Chase: "Can I tell you something, Skye?" Skye: "Sure..." (Still blushing) Chase: "Umm...I wanted to tell you that...." (Just then, Ryder calls them in for breakfast.) (They eat their breakfast, and everyone but Chase and Skye go outside.) Chase: "So anyway, I...uh...wanted to tell you that...I...think..uh...you're the most beautiful and pretty pup I've ever seen....in my whole life....." His voice trailed off. Skye: "I was...going to say the same thing....you're the most handsome and awesome pup too..." Chase: "Well, you're in luck...." (Chase kisses her, and not like a friendly one, but one that meant something, but to Skye, it seemed to last forever.) (Skye looks at him with dreamy eyes, and sighs a dreamy sigh.) (Dog by C418 starts to play): link: http://c418.bandcamp.com/track/dog Stay tuned for Part 3!